The present invention generally relates to devices for holding the lid of a vehicle trunk compartment in a partially-opened position. More specifically, this invention relates to a selectively-attachable device for holding a vehicle trunk compartment lid in selective partially-opened positions.
Vehicle trunk compartment lids generally only remain fixed at either a fully-closed position or a fully-opened position. It has long been recognized that a vehicle trunk compartment is also useful with the trunk compartment lid disposed in a partially-opened position, for example, when transporting an oversized load.
A common method of retaining a trunk compartment lid in a partially-opened position is to attach one end of a rope or other flexible cord, such as a bungie cord, to the trunk lid and the opposite end of the rope to the vehicle bumper or other part of the vehicle body. Several limitations are inherent to this method of retaining a trunk compartment lid in a partially-opened position. Firstly, rope or cord generally cannot be drawn sufficiently taut to prevent the trunk lid from bouncing against an oversized load during transport. Secondly, the strength required to tightly draw a rope or cord against an oversized load prevents many people from using this method, in particular women, children and the elderly. Also, the design of many vehicles only permits attachment of a rope or cord at or near the trunk compartment lock thereby subjecting the lock to potential damage. Fourthly, a rope or cord attached to the rear portion of a partially-opened trunk compartment limits the clear, open space available for rearwardly-projecting loads.
In addition to a rope or cord other types of vehicle trunk lid holders are known in the prior art. These devices also fail to overcome one or several of the foregoing and other limitations inherent to a rope or cord used to retain a trunk lid in a partially-opened position. Prior art trunk lid holders generally fall into two categories: (1) devices that are fixedly attached to a vehicle and (2) devices that are selectively attachable to a vehicle.
A fixedly attached trunk lid holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,902 to Wamsley. The Wamsley trunk lid holder generally comprises a selectively adjustable rope or cable disposed between respective anchor plates that are fixedly attached to each side of the floor of a vehicle trunk compartment. The rope or cable extends between the respective anchor plates via hooks attached to the trunk compartment lid. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,032 to Weinstein a pair of anchors are fixedly attached to the floor of a vehicle trunk compartment and to the trunk compartment lid, respectively. A selectively adjustable strap means extends between the respective anchors. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,583 to Taylor a telescopic brace unit is fixedly attached at respective ends in pivoting engagement to a trunk compartment lid and to the floor of the trunk compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,061 to Shehi discloses a retractable strap fixedly attached to the floor of a vehicle trunk compartment which selectively engages a strap buckle fixedly attached to the vehicle trunk compartment lid.
A selectively attachable trunk lid holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,946 to Miener and comprises a resilient strap, attached at one end to a hook formation which selectively engages the underside of a vehicle bumper, and attached at the opposite end to pivotally-mounted hooks which selectively engage apertures formed in the vehicle trunk lid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,217 to Gregoire discloses a selectively attachable vehicle trunk lid holder that includes cooperating strut and tension portions. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,656 to Hughes a vehicle trunk lid holder is shown comprising a pair of notched thrust members and a interconnecting the respective thrust members. The thrust members selectively receive the trunk lid within the notches formed therein with an end of each thrust member bearing against the trunk lid jamb on opposite sides of the trunk lid. The drawstring extends between the respective thrust members over the trunk lid and can be selectively tightened to retain the trunk lid in a selected partially-opened position against an oversized load.